Evil Becomes Him
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: A slightly cracky oneshot where Chase laughs his immortal ass off and Jack pouts. Chack DUH.


**A/N: -**Cough- All I have to say is Doni's a jerk and this actually happened earlier today in choir class. My glare terrifies all around, and, at no event has it ever made people's hearts melt… Stupid Doni.

**Warning:** There's, like, yaoi or something in here, I dunno. OMG FAG! LOL!

**Disclaimer:** Soooo, you're saying that I DON'T own Xiaolin Showdown?

**Summary:** A slightly cracky one shot where Chase laughs his immortal a-s-s off and Jack pouts.

**Remember:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

And yeah, you got it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Evil Becomes Him**

Chase, if everyone remembers correctly, is the badass of the badasses themselves. Chase Young with his flowing gorgeous night colored hair that shined a deep emerald when the light hit it just right (which seems to be always if people pay attention). Those narrowed cat like eyes that glinted golden embedded in that devilishly sharp visage could spare any goodie one glance and send the wimp off in fright with their proverbial tail between their legs.

Needless to say (yet I will say it anyway, won't I?) Chase knows a lot about looks, eyeballing, peeking, and glares. Nothing can ever break his focus, especially not a simple glower. Err—well, maybe that should be rephrased. Nothing, for the exception of Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, can break this awesome man's focus.

Now Jack Spicer is certainly not the meanest bully on the playground. In fact, it would more appropriate to remark that Jack Spicer was never really a bully at all. More often than not, he was taunted because of his hauntingly pale shade of skin and vibrant ruby irises commented by his unruly mane of garnet.

As unpleasant and dreary as the combination of dark red and bright white sound, Jack was probably the only (natural) being on the planet that could pull it off. What was a freakish misfit child in early life soon blossomed into an alluring young man swayed by a shadowy future.

Jack's 'shadowy future' is, of course, his tutelage under the aforementioned handsome badass above.

This is all introductory for the answer of why Chase Young is rolling across his training floor in hysterical, uproarious, frenzied, and any other word Webster's Dictionary or Thesaurus has for 'very funny' laughter. The reason everyone has been waiting for is simply because Jack was glaring as evilly as he could at his master (the argument long forgotten since Chase had been laughing for a while and Jack glowered harder which of course led to more chortles and that lead to... well, everyone knows the circle).

Spicer's impatient nature quickly got the better of him and the smaller male took the opportunity to pounce on top of his teacher, straddling Young by the waist and trying to hold the quaking shoulders to the floor. Jack felt his lower lip stick out as Chase didn't seem to care; still cradling his aching sides as more chuckles brought tears to his bright amber eyes.

"Chase! Stop laughing! Stop!" Jack pouted. Chase had to cover his mouth, pointed canines showing when amusement rolled out of his lungs. Unable to take it much longer, Jack turned his head to the side and crossed his arms snugly over his chest. "What are you laughing for, anyways?"

Breathing deeply, Chase let his head thunk on the ground, a few stray sniggers working their way out. A shaky, tanned hand shifted through silky locks of ebony before coming to rest over his almond shaped eyes. There was a smile threatening to brake out over the dragon man's face at any moment. "I should have known…"

"Known what?" the tech whiz muttered sourly as he could. A slight tilt of Chase's palm revealed a darkened butterscotch orb. In a move way too swift for a (regular) human to notice, Jack Spicer was pinned beneath Chase Young, the immortal body pressed intimately between eagle spread legs clad in just thin black yoga pants.

"You're the only person who can make evil look adorable," Chase gleefully explained. Luminous scarlet eyes widened as the master tilted his head, dark jade shimmering hair gracefully cascading past his shoulders. Hands of ivory grasped their rough cotton shirt. Chase smirked as he observed this reaction, eyes darkening further. All Jack could utter in the next second was…

"Oh."

Everybody should know what went on from there. If not, let's say they just lived happily ever after. Yes, that should work.

**Happily Ever After.**


End file.
